


Graduation

by supermaket_flowers



Series: what could've been (RiD15) [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Short One Shot, ratchet and optimus are kinda just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: With Bee Team's mission on Earth, StrongArm never completed Cybertron Police Academy's training program, meaning she would forever be a Cadet.Bumblebee wanted to change that.
Relationships: Sideswipe & Strongarm (Transformers), Strongarm & Bumblebee (Transformers)
Series: what could've been (RiD15) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093130
Kudos: 12





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> AU for the end of RiD2015 as I can’t remember how it ended. One of the things I wanted to happen was for StrongArm to graduate therefore this fic.

With Bee Team's mission on Earth, StrongArm never completed Cybertron Police Academy's training program, meaning she would forever hold the rank of Cadet.

Bumblebee wanted to change that so on Bee Team's last full day on Earth, the Lieutenant gathered all bots, including Ratchet and Optimus Prime.

"What are we doing, sir?” StrongArm asked.

"Granting a promotion," Bumblebee told her.

_A promotion? To whom, there was no bot of higher rank to Bumblebee but the Lieutenant was of higher rank to her._

“To you, Cadet StrongArm, please step forward? he added.

StrongArm did as he said.

"It is with my honor and power of my rank of Lieutenant, I, Lieutenant Bumblebee, confirm the graduation and accompanying promotion of strong Arm to the rank of Officer,” Bumblebee announced in native Cybertronian, the change in languages distinct.

He had opened a hologram confirming strong Arm's promotion, which he passed to her.

“I accept the promotion, thank you, Sir," Strong Arm thanked.

"Good to have you on the Team, Officer," Bumblebee said, concluding the promotion gathering. xx

* * *

**Later...**

"Great, now you can actually arrest me," Sideswipe said when the two were walking through the scrapyard together.

“Yes... and no, I can't arrest you while we're still on Earth," Strong Arm corrected.

"But we're leaving to Cybertron later this night-cycle," Sideswipe concluded.

"Exactly." They were approaching where their control center used to be.

Sideswipe groaned as they joined the other ‘Bots in saying the last goodbye to Denny and Russell before going through the Space-Bridge back to Cybertron.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos, it makes my day!


End file.
